Kakashi's Love
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Everyone deserves to be loved, so what makes Kakashi any different. Kakashi finds love, but that love divides him between his home and her. Love shall prevail, right?
1. Chapter 1

TaiyoKage

Naruto and Sakura just finished a mission to protect a low politician from the Hidden Water Village. Kakashi is with them when he comes across an injured eye-masked female ninja on the way back to the Hidden Leaf Village. The ninja is from the Hidden Sun Village.

"Do you need some help?" asks Kakashi.

"I sure could use it. I am trying to get to every village to warn them, but the Sound Village is trying to stop me. This mission is of dire importance to all."

"Where to first then?"

"Yours would be best." As Naruto tries to help her up, she makes several hand gestures that let her float in a lotus position. She floated past the three Leaf ninja, leading the way. "We need to hurry for more come as I speak."

Kakashi knew they could not stay in the shadows or their new companion would slow them down. Sunlight helps Sun Ninja heal faster while giving them more energy.

The female ninja wore a black trench coat over a dress. A two inch sword hung from a gold loop chain. The Sun symbol, a circle with a spiral inside, on a yellow cloth is on her right ankle. Her left leg showed damage from a recent attack. The unnamed ninja performed a quick summoning jitsu. Three wild felines popped into existence. They circled their summoner, awaiting orders. Taiyo was the snow leopard while the albino panther was named Apollo. Helios was a white tiger.

"Find our unwanted followers then come tell me how many and maybe delay them," directed the mysterious ninja.

In unison, "Right away." they vanished as white blurrs.

Apollo and Helios were back twenty seconds before Taiyo, "There is a ninja on both sides with two tailing, mistress."

"Thank you very much faithful friends."

All three felines stayed around the ninja. She seemed to know they were worried about her so she lowered herself down. They took turns licking her to their satisfaction, plus it healed her a little bit faster and cleansed her wounds. They then surrounded her.

Gold wings burst from her back, letting her fly. She kept pace with the three sprinting others. They were fifteen minutes away from the village when ninja stars were thrown then four ninjas showed, surrounding Kakashi's group.

"I am too close to stop now. Bring help from the near-by village," while quick hand signals were done, causing a Sun Lion to energize.

A lion twice a real lion's size literally roared to life. Its mane was yellow fire along with its tail's end. The body was white fire with burning blue eyes. It eyed the enemy for both weaknesses and strengths.

"Ha, look a kitty cat came to play, Kalee," a dumb man in a green jumpsuit named Torji said.

"Torji, that is not a domestic cat. It is called a Sun Lion," a shinobi in a purple shirt was apparently Torji's intelligent sister, Kalee. She gave orders while Torji followed through. "If it touches you, it will burn you to a crisp."

"Oh, bad kitty," Torji shook his fingers at the Sun Lion.

The Sun Lion looked at Torji like he was crazy or something.

Kalee rolled her eyes.

"Naruto take care of Torji while Sakura goes for Kalee."

"Your plan won't work Kakashi, those two are too close plus there are two others to worry about. Do you know how to defork, Kakashi?"

The mysterious ninja spoke in code so Kalee could not decipher her strategy. Deforking meant getting two separate ninjas together then attack.

Kakashi looked unsure until she put two fingers up separately then put them together. He nodded to show he understood her plan for the other two ninja.

She attacked the right shinobi while he took the left one. Her attacks forced hers to the left while the other went to the right. They looked confused when they bumped into each other's backs, unknowingly.

"Majestic Lion Strike!" the Sun Lion seemed to smirk before it claws extended to swipe at the two shinobi at the same time. They passed out from the pain as their epidermis was charred. Blood dripped from the cracked skin. They were out and completely useless from now on to Oorchimaru. The air smelled like burned hair and skin.

"Torji kill that Sun Ninja," commanded Kalee, taking charge.

Suddenly, that same Sun Ninja perked up. She stopped the Sun Lion. She healed the rest of her body as she floated in the sunlight.

Torji charged like a bull towards the calm ninja. He raised his oversized fist to aim for his target's stomach. "We don't have all day!" screamed Kalee.

The Sun Ninja vanished the second Torji almost hit her. She reappeared, causing Torji to look dumb-founded like he just saw a new magic trick. She opened her now sparkling eyes. "You heard her, Torji. She told you what to do like you did not know what to do, already."

Torji paused and blinked as he thought. He really concentrated, almost making smoke come out.

"Do not listen to her, just kill her," she yelled out before muttering imbecile under her breath.

"Torji can I ask you something, personally?" she waited for him to nod. "What do you think is the right thing to do? What do you really want to do?"

He turned to look at his elder sister.

"Follow master's orders," answered Kalee.

"Gee. I did not know you had such a feminine voice, Torji. I could of sworn I asked you," commented the Sun ninja. She stood on her feet before straightening her multi-colored dress. She unhooked her sword charm, in case she might need it.

"I can answer that," blurted out Torji in anger.

At this point, Sakura knocked out Kalee since she was defenseless.

"I am guessing that you want to grow a garden next to a cabin hidden in the woods. Go follow your dreams, don't let others tell you what you can and cannot do anymore."

Torji looked pleased as ever as he ran off to build a cabin of his own.

Five Hidden Leaf medical ninja few onto the scene to arrest four criminals, but only got three since Torji would never be heard from again unless the Sun ninja went to him.

The Sun ninja sprinted ahead of everyone else with great zeal. A sigh of relief escaped when she reached the outer gates.

The ninja there said, "You have been expected, Aurora Hikari."

Naruto looked to Kakashi in question, "Who is that?"

Kakashi was astonished to be in her presence.

"Aurora Hikari aka Sunlight is the Kage of the Hidden Sun Village. She is the Taiyokage and good friend of Tsunade. She is the matriarch of the Hikari clan. She can perform the Hikari clan's secret jitsu, the Sun Phoenix," explained Kakashi, stunned. "She is also a genius in healing."

After Aurora removed her eye mask, she winked at the boys. She blew a kiss to Kakashi before teleporting to Tsunade's office, scaring her.

Kakashi picked up the golden sun mask that had Sun phoenix feathers sticking up at the sides. He decided to find out more about Aurora.

"Oorchimaru is up to something devious, friend," Aurora told her friend of 16 years.

"Why do you think that, Aurora?"

Aurora fished out seven pictures, "he has been stealing weird machines along with two of my top scientists."

One picture showed a laser while another was Kenji Chogun, a scientist in a white lab coat. A wheeled device was hooked up to an engine.

"I will get my best shinobi to go with you on this mission."

Aurora left Tsunade to her business after she heard that Kakashi would be that shinobi. She went to the local art shop to purchase black paper and charcoal in different colors then to stay with two friends.

Kakashi found her six hours later, creating a picture of a little girl running to her mom's arms. She was at a park bench close to twilight.

"That is quite life-like, Taiyokage," complimented Kakashi.

"Since, we will be working together for quite some time, call me Aurora," She suggested while adjusting her head band that she was using as a hair tie. "I do not want you to feel inferior to me."

"I understand that you are a leader with exceptional skills, Aurora," stated Kakashi.

Aurora seemed to know that he research on her to impress her or protect her better. "We will leave at dawn through the gate. One copy of us will distract Oorchimaru's assassins from both exits while we will be disguised."

Kakashi decided to get to know this blonde woman better (personally). He was with her when she sold her latest masterpiece for a fairly high price. Her artwork was well sought after. He tried his hand at art at her bequest. He did a scene of a swan at the lake.

They ate smoked pork sandwiches including sweet lemonade.

Kakashi was told that no man in her village dared to marry her since she was a kage and a matriarch, too. She was a highly honored shinobi.

He saw her to her current residence. He stayed outside on the roof to watch over the Taiyokage. He could not risk making too much noise or the Azumas would yell at him.

Aurora woke up at 4 am to swim in the hot spring to wash off her night sweats. She changed into an off the shoulder dress with an emperor waist. It stopped mid-thigh. The top half was yellow with a white bottom.

"You did not have to watch over me as sweet as it was," commented a bemused Aurora as Kakashi approached her from behind. She knew he was coming.

Kakashi kept pace with her as she sent the false copies then changed their appearances.

Kakashi gained 150 pounds in a green track suit with brown hair and green eyes. Aurora's eyes turned teal while her hair became black. She shrunk from her 5'6" to 4'11" height.

Aurora and him stayed in disguise until they were in the tree cover.

Aurora flicked her pony tail over her shoulder. She smiled as a white cockatoo swooped down. "Hello Ra. What news do you bring?"

Ra affectionately nuzzled Aurora's cheek. Ra was Aurora's personal messenger, who brought her news whenever Aurora was away from the Sun Village.

"Sakura gave birth to Mei Ling, who has her dad's temper. A fight broke out again between Tai and Sozin over who's technique is better. Sulin is begging the Sun deities for my return, she is going bonkers. Mrs. Chogun is crying her heart out. My cousin passed his final. Chiko is plotting to join me."

Ra stayed with the traveling duo, signing for entertainment.

"Go home, Ra," ordered Aurora as they came upon ninjas that were in fighting stances on the way to Garra's home village.

They were greeted warmly by Garra. He kissed Aurora's right cheek before he sent her to heal. He went with her to hear what she had to say. Garra agreed that Oorchimaru must be stopped. He was going to join them on their exhausting journey.

The three traveled from village to village. The Honoo clan sent Reiko to represent the Fire Village. Most villages sent their ninja to take care of Oorchimaru individually.

"Fools do not realize victory is in numbers," was Aurora's sage advice.

They came across Yolei, a crazy woman who used illusions. Aurora forcefully slapped her crew to bring them back to reality. Aurora kept her eyes closed to block out the illusion and used her other two senses to track and defeat Yolei.

Aurora at this point, released her sword charm's shrink trigger, letting it grow to a real sword's size. A few dodges left Yolei with deep sword wounds. An aim to the head from the hilt knocked Yolei out.

The group walked through the plains. Garra picked some healing herbs that he passed incase they might be needed by Aurora after a fight.

"Hmm, very thoughtful Garra. Witch hazel, laurel leaves, aloe vera, and strawberries."

Kakashi then dashed off so he would not be out done, he came back with sunflowers, and fruits to eat.

Another enemy angered Aurora when he ripped her jean top jacket, leaving her chest half bare. Then he called her a know-it-all while drooling at her.

"You pervert, my cousin made this for me after she went into fashion. Now her stuff is sought after!" screamed Aurora, her aura flamed red. She brutally slapped the horny man, leaving a swollen red welt for all to see. She called the Sun Lioness to life with five quick hand jitsu.

The Sun Lioness was twice as powerful as her male counterpart, the Sun Lion. She viewed Aurora as her off spring and any lioness is protective of their off spring.

"Royal Feline Doom!" a body tackle crushed the enemy's bones like they were toothpicks. No bone was left on one piece.

Aurora laughed in triumph as they passed the cowering and defeated man.

Garra was able to defeat their next two opponents. Kakashi's summoned dogs allowed them to avoid the last two since they knew where they were at.

Ra joined them briefly under Aurora's request. He flew away half an hour later to bring back Hiroshi Taiki from the Sun Village and the Book of Battles.

"Reinforcements are never a bad idea."

Hiroshi arrived half a day later in black pants with a white muscle shirt. The Sun band was wrapped around his left biceps. He carried the Book of Battles. He knelt at Aurora's feet while ignoring the rest of the group like they were nothing compared to him. His dark hair that was almost black was two inches long.

"I need you to take out Oorchimaru's hidden traps," Aurora commanded with a superior air since Hiroshi would not talk to her unless spoken to first. He regarded her almost as if she was a goddess.

"No problem, Taiyokage." Hiroshi had a scar below his head band. He could see what could not be seen to the naked eye. Some say that he could see into the future by a few minutes. He kissed Aurora's hand before rising to his feet.

He put some food into a pot to cook for dinner since it was time to eat. Then he served Aurora and himself before giving any to the other two. He started to write a letter to Sulin to inform her on how the Taiyokage was doing. They made a plan on how the next day would proceed.

The next morning, he led the group, but gave his kage all his extra attention. He made sure they went around the traps. Garra took out the guards while Kakashi watched their backs.

Aurora freed Kenji Chogun and the other while Hiroshi destroyed Oorchimaru's plans. Kenji Chogun and his associate took the laser back to the Sun Village. Garra freed all the other captives.

Oorchimaru came in unannounced, slamming Aurora into the ground.

"Stop right there, nutziod," shouted Hiroshi with his arms spread, shielding his kage.

Aurora in a daze raised herself to her knees. Three cuts were on her wrist from a broken piece of glass. "You have taken it too far this time, Oorchimaru." she pulled off her half eye mask. Gold wings developed, cocooning Aurora with pure energy. "Golden Sun Phoenix!"

The wings burst open, revealing a phoenix that shrieked, sending its enemies to the ground on their knees covering their ears. Some were worse off than others with blood seeping from busted ear drums. Aurora was covered in energy that burned anyone that dared to touch her. A yellow sun dress was Aurora's dress of choice. She was singing a song of tragedy and it reached out to the heart.

Hiroshi blew a hole in the ceiling to let the sun in. He saluted Aurora before pulling the good guys out. He knew how the Sun Phoenix attacked.

"Enough innocents have fallen by evil's hands," Aurora sang as the Sun Phoenix grew, consuming the room and its occupants. Screams lasted mere seconds. As the Phoenix touched sunlight, it became hotter and expanded faster.

"The true of heart will free these lands." Aurora sang as Oorchimaru lost consciousness.

Afterwards, the Phoenix shrunk with Aurora running out of chakra. Hiroshi rushed back in, in time to catch the falling Aurora. Garra and Kakashi had never before seen the damage the Sun Phoenix could do. They looked around astounded by the charred room. Hiroshi did not let anyone know he had a broken rib.

Oorchimaru was sent to jail in bandages, covering every inch.

Aurora was in the hospital for a week. The Hidden Sun Village sent Aurora's apprentice to speed up her healing. Kykio came as Hiroshi's replacement. Aurora got a visit from Kakashi daily.

Aurora woke up at noon on Sunday. Her arm was bandaged along with her shoulder. After a drink of water, "Where is the nut job?"

Everyone looked down, not wanting to be the one to say that he escaped with help.

Aurora exhaled, "Let me guess, he escaped from prison."

Tsunade in the doorway, nodded. "Sulin begs for your return."

"She has finally learned being a Taiyokage ain't all that is cracked up to be."

Ra, Taiyo, Apollo, and Helios greeted Aurora next. Luckily, Aurora was given a king sized bed or they would not all fit on it. Ra sat on the head board while Aurora used Helios as a pillow. Apollo and Taiyo laid next to Aurora. Dawn, a blue tipped siamese cat and Aurora's domestic cat, laid on Aurora's stomach. All purred to prove that they were glad to see her alive and well. Aurora slept till dawn the next day.

Kykio helped Aurora into the carriage that would take the Taiyokage home.

Kakashi wanted to say good-bye, but Aurora kissed him instead. He tried to hide his blush.

"Until next time, Kakashi."


	2. Chapter 2

Since Aurora left the Hidden Leaf Village, 2 months ago, Tsunade sent Kakashi on missions involving the Hidden Sun Village.

He was stunned at how the village was organized. The Kage's estate or compound was dead center with the five main clans having a district to themselves, forming a pentagram around Taiyo Tower. A road was between each district and a guard tower blocked the roads' entrance as the village's protection. Two gates on each side of the towers remained closed except to admit those that passed inspection. each tower had a name like: Sunlight, Sunburst, Sun-glare, Sun-fire, and Sun-flare, that way they'd know which gate and tower an intruder went through. Each district was different than the next. There was a business, water/ food, school, ninja and leadership districts.

A particular mission came from the Hikari Clan and Sun Village as a whole. "Protect the TaiyoKage at all costs, if possible send the Copy Ninja."

Tsunade held a red wrapped box with a gold ribbon, "When you see her, please give her this."

"Why?"

"You'll be arriving during the summer solstice which is when Aurora was born and the Sun Festival is just beginning," explained Tsunade in exasperation.

"Oh!" His one visible eye widened.

He ran off in search of a suitable gift to give Aurora himself. He stopped short at a jewelry shop, in which a heart laid in front a gold sunburst caught his eye. They had been casually seeing each other after she kissed when she left. He wanted to show he was ready to go public which meant her clan would grill him. He purchased the dime sized sunburst heart at 300 dollars. It was then gift wrapped in white with a gold bow.

He quickly packed new clothes for the two week trip. he took his time getting there to check if any unwanted followers were tailing him. Then he sprinted from village and village until he reached Sunburst tower gate 1 to see if any ominous chakras were nearby.

"So Tsunade let you come, huh," Hiroshi read the scroll for affirmation then whistled in a high pitch.

Ra flew down to nip at Hiroshi's collar, "Ra, lead Kakashi to the Taiyokage. He's here to protect her."

Ra flew west, leaving Kakashi to follow via rooftop. Her security level was higher than usual. A special jounin was at every level. Kakashi knocked on the closed doors, "Enter at your own risk," joked Aurora.

Kakashi didn't have to open the doors, it was done for him. He nearly fell over in shock at the amount of presents and gifts on the side tables. Both were threatening to collapse or topple over.

He felt unsure about his gift just then, so he put it on a side table, but Ra snatched it up then dropped it in Aurora's palm.

Aurora Hikari smiled at Kakashi before unwrapping it. She gasped in delight, "Oh, Kakashi. Put it on for me, will you."

He blushed then inhaled her scent of lilies. He clasped the 16 inch gold chain.

"Dawn, be a good kitty and find all the raw gold for me in these packages. Ra, search for the gems," requested Aurora.

Dawn took her sweet time stretching before doing her task. She sniffed all the boxes, swatting the gold in the floor pile while tossing out the lethal gifts like bombs and poisons along with traps.

Ra was busy digging through the side tables of bagged and pouch gifts. He found amber, yellow topaz, and another gem common.

Hiroshi came in to report and saw the pile of lethal gifts which he took to file and destroy.

Aurora had the gold put into one big pouch with the gems in another, "Sulin, I want those two jewelry sets made from these. Put the new clothes in the wardrobe, afterwards. Make medical potions from the herbs then hang the art in the gallery," Aurora instructed her assistant.

Kakashi was pulled over to the window by Aurora. "Today was supposed to be special, but several threats and such keep arriving. As my bodyguard, you are to remain close. So in other words, I'm pushing this relationship to the next level."

A special jounin was sent ahead as the couple left arm in arm to the festival. They were greeted by almsot all that passed. The Hikari Clan gold smith placed a circlet with a sunburst on her head.

"Happy Birthday, Taiyokage!" was common along with "Many more, Hikari-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

They ate an elegant restaurant until Hiroshi caught a spy trying to poison Aurora's odangos while the waiter was distracted. He quickly handled the situation without causing a scene. Aurora shared the sugar coated dumplings with Kakashi. as a gentlemen, he paid then held out his hand to assist his girlfriend up.

Aurora wore an off shoulder kimono that was thigh length. her ahir was braided down her back.

The children were put to bed before the adults came back to dance under the full moon. It was mostly for couples, young and old. Kakashi and Aurora were no exception.

"Come the clan is gathering," Aurora pulled Hikari Compound. Hiroshi met them at the entrance.

"Madako is pleased to meet her niece's love interest. He has to pass the test of worthiness."

The courtyard was full of young and old alike. They ranged from 8 to 66.

"Uncle Issiah, has not Kakashi proven himself enough," pouted Aurora.

"No," grumbled the 57 year old in tan apparel.

Kakashi performed shadow clone jutsu to avoid some attacks. His clones took the genins and hung them up by their wrists. The Jounin and special jounin required more work. He easily avoided swords, but flying stars were another issue. He used Fire release to burn numerous jounins so they were taken out of the running. The special jounins dodged the fire and fire balls, but their attacks were destroyed by water release jutsu. The lion combo took care of the 3 special jounins.

Kakashi sat next to the eldest Hikari clan member who held out half his pay. "You are worthy of being our matriarch's consort. Sulin will pay the rest upon completion of this task." Elder Jon looked Kakashi in the eye, "If you love Aurora like you fight, are you willing to become a Sun ninja? Just think on that for future."

Kakashi was put in the room which was spacious with a queen-sized bed, across from Aurora. He sent his shadow clones to watch the Hikari Compound while he slept. His clones saw several ninjas coming and going throughout the night. Some were Sun Anbu while others were returning from missions and they were all outraged when they heard about the threats and attempts on Aurora's life.

Aurora sent out a shadow clone, herself at 3 am to check on mission reports. She then went back to sleep until 8 am.

Aurora met Kakashi at the breakfast table, "Master Toad will meet us at Taiyo Tower after new missions are handed out. It seems he has valuable information. So eat up and call back your clones," Aurora drank her orange juice while munching on Honey Nut Cheerios. She wore a toga-like shirt with a gold rose pinning the right shoulder strap and loose Arabian pants. Her hair was in a bun, surrounded by tiny gold roses. Gold roses pierced her ears.

Kakashi ate silently while watching his sweetheart.

He walked beside her on the way to Taiyo Tower. A visitor gave Aurora 3 huge sunflowers while apologizing about missing her birthday.

Hiroshi dropped by as the visitor left, "I think the seeds are poisoned, Hikari-sama." He took the stems from her.

Aurora laughed, "Good thing I don't like to eat the seeds. Just make sure the birds don't get the seeds either."

Sulin met them at Taiyo Tower gate with her morning report, "Ra and Dawn have been fed. Ra is out gathering messages and requests." Sulin wore wrist gloves with her bandana holding back her hair. She bowed at the waist.

"I want Teams Hino, Shikaru, and Raiden in my office in ten minutes," Aurora ordered as Ra landed on his perch.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sulin saluted.

Aurora sat down in the high backed chair. On the desk, 8 missions were laid out to be given to the oncoming teams.

Team Shikaru were escorted in. Shikaru Hiton was the team leader of Averie, Alex, and Ashton.

"Shi, I have two missions for your team. Escort Lord Tempton to a cave then on your way back, Kenji wants you to bring him back Moji Kimara's invention, but no one is to know that you have it. It could be used for nefarious causes. Moji wants proof that Kenji sent you so take this scroll," A yellow scroll was handed to Averie.

Ashton rolled his eyes at his great uncle's exploits into caves to get rocks and ideas of how earlier ninjas lived. He was currently writing a book on each subject.

Aurora dismissed Team Shikaru then waved Team Hino into her office.

Team Hino was led by Fierce Ray Hino with Rai, Sam and Maiko are team mates. They were being taught the specialty of spying.

"You are to replace Team Honda then send them to me when you are in position."

"Yes, Taiyokage-sama!" They saluted her then bounded off.

Master Toad showed himself, "The Akatsuki do not like that you are sheltering the girls that house two demons."

"How is it they know we have them?" Aurora bent forward.

"Apparently, they have a spy here like they did in the Sand Village," suggested Jiraya.

"Team Raiden in my office, now!" shouted the Taiyokage in a foul mood.

"Taiyokage-sama!" saulted the ninjas.

"You are to look for any suspicious Sun ninjas that could be the enemy's informant, Watch those suspected unitl they prove to be traitors. Team Keiko will replace you in a week to continue the search," Aurora ground out.

Master Toad left after Sulin paid him $500. Sulin also increased Taiyo Tower security since the spy might go after her mistress.

Team Kashi were then given orders to check the tower for implants like bombs or bugs.

Hikari Compound was sealed so only family and those given invitation could enter the gates. This kept the girls safe. However, Team Leon Hikari was given orders to search the compound for bombs and bugs, too.

Aurora summoned her feline counterparts to her side, "There is a ninja that is spying for the Akatsuki. They could have been captured then released with a spell or it could be bait and switch."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the large felines.

"You are untempered so you are now acting as my bodyguards." Aurora shook her head when offered Chamomile tea, blatantly refused it. she sighed as Sulin used a chakra massage to release some tension. She rolled her shoulders then neck which popped.

"Sulin, order Mongolian Beef with fried rie and two egg rolls. Kakashi, what do you want for lunch?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise as time flew quickly, "I will have chicken chow mein with steamed rice and crab ragoons."

Suddenly, explosions could be heard outside the Sun Village. Sand was blown toward the village."

Taiko came in with a report, "We found bombs in the Tower's basement and deemed it safe to blow them up out of village boundaries. It let my team learn a bit about bombs and how to dismantle a few."

Aurora nodded in acceptance.


	4. Chapter 4

Steaming hot dishes arrived within minutes. Aurora mixed her rice with her beef, causing the rice to soak up the extra liquid. She ate bites of rice and beef with onions. She drank cold Gold Peak sweet tea between bites without using chopsticks.

Kakashi ate his noddles on a couch while eyeing the open window like something was wrong.

"My lady?" Sulin was on another couch.

"Yes, Sulin." Aurora knew that Sulin had something on her mind.

Sulin fidgeted under her mistress' direct gaze, "Jessica shows promise in the healing arts."

"She'll train under me after three years in her own team. She'll be trained much like Sakura of the Leaf Village with dodging, but her chakra will be used as mind control instead of force."

Sulin nodded in acceptance.

Kakashi turned to his girlfriend, "Who are these two girls that Master Jiraya talked about the Akatsuki wanting?"

"We found Jessica after her village and orphanage kicked her out. She has the two tailed cat sealed within her. The Hikari Clan adopted Jessica and Jasmine, who has the three tailed dog sealed within her. Both girls are treated like family and they have special abilities." Aurora leaned back in her chair, "If you want you can meet both at dinner. They are opposites, but compliment each other." Aurora quickly glanced at the open window as if sensing something. Her eyes narrowed right before she ducked to avoid three kunai that whistled in the window.

Sulin threw the door open to let Aurora escape. However, more kunai flew in, towards the door and any other escape routes.

"Everyone out!"

"What about you?" asked the large felines.

"Don't worry. I know a way out." Aurora's foot tapped a wood plank under the desk then waved both Kakashi and Sulin over.

A trap door sprang up from under the desk. All three slipped through before Sulin pulled the door down and locked it.

Aurora led them down several flights of stairs into a windowless room. She drew blood to rub against a nub on the northwest wall. a panel slid into the wall, revealing a secret tunnel. She used sun flare jutsu to light the way.

"Tyler and Jacob appear!" Aurora summoned two black operations members.

"TaiyoKage-sama!" They saluted.

"You are to check Hikari Compund before I arrive and report back to me. Taiyo Tower was just attacked." Aurora used Roaring Flames to turn the closed tunnel into ash so they could continue on.

Jacob reappeared as they were about to enter Hikari Compound, "My lady, the compound is also under attack. Some of the elders are faltering while the shinobi are barely holding ground."

Aurora nodded, "Bring Jessica and Jasmine to me. Be prepared to fight in intense heat." This warning went for Kakashi.

Aurora let Kakashi exit first then Sulin. She escaped the tunnel just as the girls showed up. "Stay close. Tyler, take my flank." She preformed hand jutsu to summon forth the "Sun Lion and Lioness Combo!"

Both the large and angry lion couple flared into being. The lioness was on the kage's right while the lion was to the left. Both took a swipe at the enemies that dared come close. Their roars sent out shock waves.

"Majestic Duo Strike!" screamed Aurora, causing the lions to pounce on two groups of Akatsuki, but they regenerated somehow which frustrated Aurora to no end.

She took an aggressive stance as her next attack would demand a lot. "Jessica heal any wounds then feed me Kikyo's chakra same with you Jasmine."

The little girls looked up, trembling in terror, "How, my lady?"

"Open the mind door a crack while thinking of me," instructed Aurora as a teacher.

They both nodded then closed their eyes. Two flows of chakra danced to the TaiyoKage.

"Ultimate Sun Phoenix Jutsu!" shouted Aurora Hikari, the matriarch of the Hikari Clan.

The Lion and Lioness vanished just as a bigger Sun Phoenix appeared and flew around the compound, touching each Akatsuki member with a claw or wing. The enemy was forced back. "Golden Sun Burst!"

Those closest to the fire bird were crispy, forcing some to carry others out of the village. Some just vanished back to their hide-out.

Jacob threw a tracker on one member before going back to Aurora's side to see her faltering.

Kakashi was there all along, deflecting attacks, kicking ass while taking numbers. He was by her side when he noticed the Sun Phoenix shrinking. He caught her as she collapsed then whisked her away as shinobi covered their retreat.

The Taiyokage was panting for breath. She drank three glasses of water before closing her eyes, "Start reconstruction while heightening security. My shadow clone will handle reports until I'm fit for duty. Sulin, start the healing process as soon as I am asleep. Kakashi, please watch over the girls and me. Tyler and Jacob track those bastards down."

Helios and Apollo laid across the room's threshold, safeguarding their mistress. Sulin opened a window to help the healing process while Dawn rested beside Aurora and Ra sang a soothing song.

An exact shadow clone of both Sulin and Aurora went to Taiyo Tower to give orders then have her office repaired. All sorts of weapons had to be removed then damages were fixed while paperwork was filed away.

The original Sulin was busy fixing any chakra blockages and healing wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora slept for two day with an IV feeding her.

Kakashi sent a note to Tsunade, explaining the attempts on the TaiyoKage and attack on Hikari Compound. He was given permission to stay longer. Kakashi had his clones help with reconstruction.

By the time, Aurora awoke Tyler and Jacob were back with their reports.

Aurora stepled her fingers, "well."

"They are holed up in a booby trapped cave with the four tails and about to move out to capture the five tailed hawk."

Aurora asked, "Shinobi or civilian?"

"A severely malnourished civilian, my lady," replied Jacob.

"Locate Kyle to have him come here. Even though, he can control the hawk, he is still in danger. Those are your orders," Aurora dismissed the men.

"Right away, TaiyoKage-sama!" They saluted her before disappearing.

Kakashi noticed that she was ahead on paperwork, but still tense. "What's wrong, beloved?"

"I sense another attack on the horizon," replied a wary woman.

"What? So soon, they are still recovering," Sulin was shocked.

"Yes, the Akatsuki are, but not our other enemies," commented the exhausted woman.

Aurora's comment rang true to Sulin, "Adam and Cody appear!"

Two other black ops members, wearing yellow face guards made an appearance, "yes?"

"It is just intuition, men. However, our other enemies might see us vulnerable. Investiage the Sound Village to see they are going to attack. Send warning then delay them," Aurora dealt out orders like a general.

"Understood, my lady!" With a salute, they bounded off. Adam would get information from a villager that Cody would capture.

A hawk arrived hours later bearing information that Aurora read out loud, "They are two days away, heading towards Sun Flare Tower."

Sulin gasped in dismay and wrung her hands in worry, "What are we going to do, my lady?"

Aurora closed her eyes then took a deep breath, "Put all shinobi on Beta Alert. Close the gates and call back some teams."

"Really, my lady." That move was drastic to Sulin's eyes.

"There appears to be no other choice. Teams Hino and Shikaru should be back shortly. I want Teams Layne, Kimimaru and Daisuke back in a day. Tell them about the alert status."

"I'll get right on it, my lady." Sulin scurried off to deliver the messages. She used the fastest birds available. The birds reached their targets within twenty minutes.

Team Shikaru was twenty minutes away. They delivered Kenji's part then reported to Aurora. "TaiyoKage-sama! Why Beta Alert?"

"The Sound Village thinks us vulnerable after the Akatsuki attack so they'll attack in two days," Aurora informed the team.

"Anything else?" probed Shikaru.

"We are looking for an Akatsuki spy and they breached Sun Burst Tower to attack Hikari Compound. So that tower needs repairs while the compound is under construction," Sulin saw the signs of a migraine in Aurora's eyes. She laid a hand on her kage's neck and brow.

"What's wrong with the TaiyoKage, Sulin?" demanded Averie.

"She's recovering from using the lion and lioness combo then the USP. She's also under a lot of stress so a migraine is forming."

"You are leaving something out, Sulin." stated Ashton.

"Of course, you'd notice that. They directly attacked Hikari-sama as they were after the girls."

"How dare they," the team as a whole were outraged. They wanted blood.

Aurora sighed in exasperation, "The oncoming attack is my main concern, right now."

Kakashi spoke up, "I'd look for other weak spots in the towers if I were you."

"Shadow clones are used to speed up reconstruction while we prepare. Is Kenji's contraption complete?"

"He said give him nine hours."

"Be there to test it before we use it on the enemy," commanded Aurora.

Lunch came as the team left. Bacon, lettuce, and mayo sandwiches were served with kettle cooked chips. There were also carbonated drinks.

Suddenly, the power went out.

"They sent someone ahead to the power plant to create panic," guessed Aurora.

"What about the hospital, my lady?"

"The generators have automatically kicked in," replied the quick thinking kage. Torches were lit to destroy any shadows.

Kakashi gave Aurora a toe-curling kiss to grab her attention, "Hide while the shinobi handle the Sound Village."

"I cannot as the village is my top priority, love."

Six hours later, everything was repaired. Then Kenji put the final touches to his laser that cut wood then steel.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi noticed that the distant explosions were getting closer.

Adam appeared in Aurora's office, "My lady, we delayed them for an except they now seem to be picking up the pace."

"You did what you could. I want Alpha Alert initiated, then bring the girls to me. Sulin, prepare blockades around Taiyo Tower. Helios and Apollo, we'll do a fire wind combination attack on any Tower intruders," Aurora was busy thinking of strategies for defense.

"What about me, TaiyoKage-sama?"

"Kakashi can help you do a lighting and water combination on any trying to scale the Tower."

Sulin quickly synced her heart beat to Kakashi's own beating heart.

"Nickolai, Demetri, and Ivan appear," called out Aurora.

Three blond big black ops members appeared in a flash of light. Ivan was the one with the S shaped scar on his neck. Nickolai had shoulder length hair while his other brother Demetri was pretty emotionless especially after Orchimaru experimented on his shinobi girlfriend.

"What are our orders, my lady?"

"Ever so eager like always Ivan. You are to complete Triad Nemesis Take Down when possible, leaving no survivors. Is that understood?'

"Yes, Ma'am!" They were more military like than most black ops members. They would protect their leader then obliterate the enemy. They already had a plan to protect the TaiyoKage should she be unable to defend herself.

"I want updates within ten minutes."

"The civilians are secure while the enemy is two clicks away. They will be here in two hours," reported Sulin, dressed for action. She wore desert camouflage with glasses.

Kakashi coughed to get attention, "What is those three brothers going to do?"

"They have the ability to demolish a hundred foes within the triangle they form," informed Sulin as she checked her blockades.

Aurora drank half a gallon of raspberry ice flavored water. She put a dozen seals in the tower that would cause the enemy to fight themselves or cause insanity.

Taiyo Tower was fire proof so any fire jutsu would not affect it.

Many enemy shinobi were taken down outside the gates, except the ones who bypassed the Sun shinobi.

ANBU and black ops fought to the death with Sound shinobi. They tried to protect the TaiyoKage and their village.

An earpiece would suffice to warn the TaiyoKage of immediate danger. "Five to ten are headed your way, my lady," warned Jacob.

One seal warned Aurora that the Tower was breachedm then locked the way out. The six trapped inside had only one option, go up the stairs. Two got caught in an illusion spell that had them fighting themselves while they thought they were fighting ANBU.

When the last seal was used, Aurora stood outside her office then used Flaming Inferno which engulfed the staircase in flames.

Four Sound Shinobi scaled Taiyo Tower. Sulin used water wave to soak the outer walls before Kakashi electrified the walls which in turn electrified those scaling the walls. Shrieks could be heard while the smell of burning flesh drfited into the room.

Karen Doyle, an ANBU showed up, "TaiyoKage-sama, they are attacking Hikari Compound!"

"I guess, we are staying here, then," remarked Aurora in a sarcastic manner.

"I am to take you to Kurai Estate for protection," Karen reported.

"How many of the enemy are left?"

Karen pressed against her earpiece and repeated the question. "Adam reports 15 are still going all out while ten are dead and fifteen wounded."

"I need the girls secured then some kiwi-strawberry flavored water," ordered Aurora.

"You are thristy?" questioned Aurora's assistant.

"I'll be dehydrated if I don't drink before a big battle."

"Our top priority is to get you to safety, my lady," Karen told her kage.

"Not right now. I need to get rid of some scum first.""

Sulin had already refilled the water bottle with water before mixing in the flavor from a packet. She knew there was no changing the woman's mind now.

Aurora was given the water then guzzled it, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. She turned to the window to open it.

"Anyone coming or is it just me?" Aurora smarted off as she jumped out the window to the nearby rooftop.

All three shrugged before following her. Within ten minutes, they reached the battle scene where anything was used. Swords clashed while kunai flew like arrows. Blood was splashed nearly everywhere.

"Karen, tell the others to cut down the numbers."

Karen nodded then passed along the order.

The Sun Shinobi double ganged on those of the Sound without them being aware. Five went down with another five wounded in shape or form. The wounded grouped together into a group with another group fifteen feet away. They were all wary.

The three brothers took care of the wounded group while Aurora performed her clan's secret jutsu, "Golden Sun Phoenix!" Aurora added extra chakra that forced her to sit in a mediating manner. "The guilty will pay for ruining the children's play. The fallen will rise again as the phoenix goes to the skies."

Golden wings of fire enveloped Aurora until they burst open as she stated the last sentence. The phoenix cried out as it saw the enemy. Many fell to their knees covering their ears. The phoenix flew around the enemy forcing them to crowd together.

"The innocent will get justice as the honorable makes sure nothing else will suffice. Those chosen few will greet the blamed with anger great."

The phoenix engulfed the Sound ninjas in its wide wingspan, screams echoed off the Sun Village's walls. They died within minutes, but Aurora was exhausted.

Hiroshi was next to her with cool lemonade as the Golden Sun Phoenix burned out.

Aurora gulped down the sweetened lemonade, but choked.

"Slow down, my love." cried out Kakashi as he patted her back.

Aurora nodded under her half mask. "Sulin, you know what to do. Hiroshi get rid of the enemies' bodies. Kakashi please take me to Hikari Compound."

"Please take some chakra pills, my lady," pleaded Sulin.

"Later with three types of flavored waters until my water levels are back to normal. Do your assignment before coming to Hikari Compound," Aurora was strict in this aspect.

Sulin reluctantly nodded. She then rushed to hurriedly finish her tasks. she wanted to return to the TaiyoKage.

Kakashi gently carried Aurora princess style while escorted to Hikari Compound. The wounded were assisted to the hospital. Aurora turned her head to her troops, "Go home to your families, let them know you are okay."

"We will when you are safe in bed at Hikari Compound," responded ANBU leader, Jack Desmond.

Aurora nodded then laid her head against Kakashi's chest. her breathing evened out as his heart beat lulled her to sleep. She had her arms around his neck.

Sulin met them at Aurora's bedroom with everything prepared. She smirked, "Clones are always useful. I have five doing my tasks." Sulin placed her hands over two damaged chakra points until it was repaired then moved onto another two points until all were flowing with chakra and Aurora was slipping into Stage Four of sleep, a healing sleep.

"Kakashi, Tsunade wants you back." Sulin remarked.

Kakashi looked forlornly at his lady love. So he has to chose between her or orders.


	7. The Finale

"Tell Aurora that I will be back after I take care of some things," he caressed Aurora's cheek.

Kakashi packed his supplies then hurried to Tsunade to hand in his report and paperwork. He sold numerous items before saying his good-byes.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Naruto and Sai were clueless about Kakashi's love affair.

"You dolts, he is going to live in the Hidden Sun Village to be with the one he loves, the TaiyoKage- Aurora Hikari," Sakura slapped both boys upside the head. "I find it so romantic that you chose the one you love over all else."

"I hope love finds you to show you that is more to life than fighting. Aurora scared me twice this week, she had me thinking I'd lose her."  
Kakashi packed his family items and scrolls to be sent to Hikari Compound.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage.

"You don't need to explain it to me," Tsunade smile at Kakashi, "Go be with the one you love."

Kakashi nodded then gave her his Leaf headband. He bought a two carat diamond ring before taking his loaded wagon to the Hidden Sun Village. He kissed Aurora soundly on the mouth before holding her close.

She wore a three inch wide black belt over a tight purple T-shirt with a black skirt. "Sulin has your citizenship papers ready to be signed. Hiroshi will get you into the Hikari Compound routine," Aurora pushed him ahead to Taiyo Tower. She pressed a Sun headband into his palm.

Aurora widened her bedroom to fir Kakashi's things then lengthened her closet for his clothes.

He came back with his face uncovered, but wearing the new headband. He knelt down on one knee, "Love of my life, this past week made me realize I don't want to lose you. Would you honor me with your hand in marriage?"

"Of course. Everything is already taken care of plus the whole village will want to be there," Aurora held Kakashi's hand.

She showed him the entire compound before showing him their room. She pulled him into the chamber then silently closed the door. She removed his shirt while he removed her belt then shirt. His finger tips brushed the skin on her spine, causing her to shiver in delight. he brushed his lips down her neck to her breasts, where he lavished attention on them.

Aurora clutched him closer, "Please."

Kakashi unlatched her bra then caressed them, causing Aurora to let out a moan as her nipples hardened. His member pressed against her stomach. He moved like a blur, ridding them of the rest of their clothing.

He moved them to to king size four poster bed before he fingered her clitoris while slipping his middle finger into her moist cavern.

Her hips arched off the bed as a moan escaped her lucsious mouth. Aurora grasped Kakashi in her hand then slid up and down. Kakashi grunted in pleasure.

"Kakashi, please," Aurora pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck.

Kakashi slid his member from her grasp down to her entrance. He slid in with ease, moaning at the feeling.

Aurora gasped as he kept lifting his hips time and time again. The intense pleasure was buildong in her core. She arched her hips in time with his thrusts.

Her climax milked his member until he climaxed as well.

The couple laid in bliss with the aftermath still around them

A wedding took place a month later.


End file.
